This invention relates generally to sanding belt tensioning devices and more particularly to a spring tension device for a mini belt sander attachment for a handheld power tool.
In similar prior art devices the design of the tensioning yoke required that the yoke be constructed from a cast or machined part which cooperated with a bifurcated clevis having a counterbore for retaining the compression spring. The bifurcation and counterbore substantially reduced the critical tip strength of the clevis and the assembly required close machined tolerances for adequate performance.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present mini belt sander art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.